1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic acoustic signal emitter which includes a piezo-ceramic plate on a metal membrane, and with a circuit board which supports the electronic components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Signal emitters of this type have become known; for example, from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 27 02 381. In that particular instance, there is provided a piezo-electric signal emitter or transmitter, in which a circuit board is arranged within a housing, and wherein the electronic components are located on the circuit board. Furthermore, a plurality of support elements are provided on this circuit board, which carry a metal membrane and a piezo-ceramic plate adhesively fastened to the latter. Extending from the electrically conductive paths on the circuit board are two wires which provide the contacting of the metal membrane and piezo-ceramic plate.
Moreover, from the disclosure of German Petty Patent No. 79 20 782 there has become known a piezo-electric signal emitter, in which the piezo-ceramic plate is adhesively fastened onto a support plate, and the lastmentioned is arranged within a housing. The terminals or connecting wires of the metal membrane and of the piezo-ceramic plate are electrically connected to a deformation in the housing. In that location there are provided contact pins, which represent a connection to the electronic components. The above-mentioned housing of the signal emitter possesses a central opening and, in cooperation with the metal membrane, acts as a Helmholtz resonator.